The Charmed Ones
by Lostkid14
Summary: Leo and Piper's son, Wyatt is kidnapped!


The Charmed Ones  
  
Three sisters named Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Lived in a house in San Francisco. They were known as the Charmed ones to the demons of the underworld. All of the demons and the Source was after the power of three. So that they could rule the underworld and the rest of the world. One day Piper, Leo, and their son Wyatt. Went to a party in town for the little kids. (Kind of like a carnival) Phoebe and Paige were going to do something together since they always disagreed with each other. While Piper and Leo were talking, Wyatt disappeared and nearly gave Piper a heart attack. When they found him he was in a tigers cage playing with the tiger. Piper got him out of there as soon as she could and they went home. When Piper, Leo, and Wyatt got home Paige and Phoebe asked how they liked the carnival thing. Piper told them the story of how Wyatt got into the cage and Paige and Phoebe's faces got so white that they looked like they were dead. Piper took Wyatt up stairs for his nap and Piper and Leo talked about what they would do to keep Wyatt safe at all times. Then Chris they new whitelighter came to tell Piper of a new demon that they all should look out for. He said that this demon named Dardel was killing a bunch of kids in Piper, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe's neighborhood. Leo how ever didn't believe that Chris was telling the truth so Leo went to the elders for the answer. When he got back Piper had made a spell and Phoebe and Paige were working on the potion. Leo went over to Piper to tell her that she didn't have to worry about a demon called Dardel because that elders said that they vanished him and his bones were sent to the volcano of no return. The elders also said that they wanted to talk to Chris about something they heard for the other whitelighter that got information about Chris. Leo found Chris and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had a talk with him about it. Then Leo took Chris up to the elder. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige couldn't believe that Chris would do such a thing as to bring things alive to kill the Charmed ones but than they figured out that he was a bad whitelighter but had a blue and white orab. The elders sent him straight to the source him self who killed him for letting the elders find out the truth about him. Leo went back to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige as soon as the elders let him. Piper than ran to him and held him tight, because she couldn't believe that Chris could do such a thing as to getting Leo nearly killed and for getting Leo to become a elder. The elders decided to keep Leo a whitelighter over Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt. After all of this happened Piper and Leo spent a romantic evening together and Paige and Phoebe watched Wyatt. A few days later Dardel the demon appeared as a spirit looking for Leo because he was the one who suspected Chris for being the one who sent him to the hide place to train the warriors for the battle of good and evil. Piper saw him and froze him in place, but not for long since he was a demons ghost. So Piper woke up Leo and told him that Dardel was there. Leo orabed himself and Piper out of there. Then Cole appeared and tried to kill Dardel. Piper woke up Paige and Leo woke up Phoebe. Then they all went up to the attic and found a potion and spell to kill Dardel. Wyatt had orabed to the living room and Cole shimmered out of Piper and Leo's room. Then Dardel went up into the attic and tried to kill them all, but Piper threw the potion and Paige and Phoebe started to read the spell. Then he blowup into thousands of pieces and then went into flames. Piper went to see Wyatt and Leo went with her. Phoebe went to see Cole in the apartments and Paige just went to the book of shadows to see if she could find a way to finish the protections potion. Later that same week Leo had got some news about an old friend that had died, while he was stuck on the secret island. Leo blamed him self for not being able to help his friend, but then Piper got him to relies that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't save him because it was his time. So then Leo took Piper on a trip to the elders and Wyatt went with them. Piper said to the elder that they couldn't take Leo away from her and Wyatt because they needed him a lot and they loved him. "Why are you doing this Leo? Why are you leaving us? Don't you love us anymore?" Piper cried. "Of course I love you, I'll never forget you and I'll visit once in a while." Leo said. "But I love you so much you can't leave me us!" Piper cried. Leo grabbed her and held her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead with Wyatt sitting next to one of the Elders. Wyatt then orabed in to Piper's arms and orabed her out of there and back home and watched her cry as she was holding him. Paige and Phoebe were yelling at Chris for having Leo become an Elder, because of the titans. Piper then came out and yelled at Chris to get out or she would blow him to bits. So Chris left and went to the Elders and told them of Piper's attitude and said that she should be relied of her feelings for a while and slowly let her feel them. But Leo said that if they did that it would not turn out good because if Piper doesn't feel her feelings it would probably have her turn bad and the Charmed ones would all be bad. Chris then told Leo that he realized that Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt, and Paige really needed him at home so that they could feel safer. Leo orabed to Wyatt and told him that he would be around more because of Piper's feelings would defiantly be bad. So Leo went to Piper's side and tried to get her to understand that he had to go at some point and she was going to have to learn to be ok with out him. Piper left after Leo said that and left. She took Wyatt up stairs and put him to bed and then Leo came up and kissed Wyatt on his forehead and then took Piper up to the attic. Phoebe and Paige could hear them talking all the way in the kitchen. Wyatt woke up after hearing Piper and Leo fighting and orabed down to the kitchen and went right into Paige's arms and started to cry. So Paige tried to get him to stop and Phoebe helped to and they all just sat in the kitchen and waited for Piper and Leo to realize that Wyatt wasn't in his bed anymore. But they never did until Piper went to bed and Leo went back up to the Elders. Piper yelled, "Leo, Leo where's Wyatt!" So Leo came down and was going nuts. Saying, "Where is he it's all your fault you should have been watching him!" "Don't you yell at me Leo you shouldn't have started the fight in the first place." Screamed Piper. Paige and Phoebe ran up the steps yelling, "Both of you stop right now, Wyatt just fell asleep." Piper and Leo both were in shock to find out that Wyatt had orabed down stairs into Paige's arms. So then Piper went down stairs to take him to his bed. Leo sat down on the bed and put his hands behind his head. After Piper put Wyatt to bed she and Leo started to talk in a normal voices so that Wyatt won't wake up. "Leo I am sorry I just love you so much and I'm not ready for you to just get up and leave me." Piper said. Chris took Wyatt who was in bed and sleeping to get Hildoaver a demon who would watch babies for other demons. After Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole found out that Wyatt was missing from bed started to panic. Leo called for Chris but he didn't show up. Leo got mad and said that he knew that Chris had some how orabed Leo to Valhalla for the warriors training. Piper got in a panic state of mind and tried to scroll for Chris, but she didn't find him. Phoebe and Paige summoned for Cole to appear so that they could ask him if he knew where Chris was and if he could find him. Later Cole came back and said that he found out where Wyatt was and he was ok but the demon Hildoaver had him and wasn't going to give him back to Piper. Because of the powers that he found out that Wyatt had and tried to keep him there for his safety. But Wyatt didn't trust him and he had his force field up to keep out the bad guys. Cole also said that Chris took Wyatt there for no reason. Then Chris orabed in and Phoebe's new power felt Leo's anger and she attacked Chris with the anger for Leo. Paige had to pry Phoebe away from Chris. Piper came down the stairs saying, "What's all the racket about." Then she saw Chris and if you looked into her eyes you would know that she was going to kill you there and then. She and Leo almost at the same time came running at Chris with fists. Chris orabed before they both got to him. After Piper and Leo both cooled off a little Chris orabed back. He tried to get them to understand why he took him, but they both didn't believe him. So they both wanted him to go and get Wyatt for Hildoaver. Then Chris said, "How did you know that I took him there?" "It's called talk to other demons!" yelled Piper. Then Chris got this really nerves panic face and then he tried to orab, but Cole stops him, by jumping on him for behind. Later when Chris woke up he was amazed to be in a non-orabing zone. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo all were around him waiting for him to wake up. So that they could beat him till he orabed them all to get Wyatt. But then out of now where Hildoaver appeared with Wyatt in a stroller. Piper panicked when she saw Wyatt with Hildoaver and she was determined to get him back before they did anything to him. Phoebe could feel the fear of Hildoaver, but for some reason she could tell he wasn't going to hurt Wyatt. Paige called for Wyatt to orab to her so that Piper could relax a little and get back to her normal heartbeat. Then Leo came and took Wyatt home then Piper blow up Hildoaver. After that Phoebe and Paige grabbed Chris to keep him with them so that they could get him to tell the truth. Piper put a crystal cage around Chris to keep him where he was. Then they asked him why he was doing this to them and why he had took Wyatt to Hildoaver if he was the enemy. Chris just kept lying to them and kept trying to orab out but he was completely stuck. Piper and Leo spent more with Wyatt and kept a closer eye on him. Paige and Phoebe watched Chris to make sure that he didn't try to call for any demons. The all spent the whole night up making sure everything was in order. The next morning Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe took Chris to the Elders and told them what happened. The Elders banished Chris to the underworld forever and Leo was now a whitelighter again, but he would keep his elder wisdom. After Piper heard the Elders say that she was so happy that she could have ran up to everyone of the Elders and given them a hug. So Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Paige, and Phoebe went home. Piper and Leo spent sometime together and Paige and Phoebe watched Wyatt. Piper and Leo were falling in love all over again. Paige and Phoebe were glad to have Leo back, but not as much as Piper was to have him back home where he belonged.  
  
PIPER'S PAST: Piper's first boyfriend was Jeremy a warlock. Her second boy that she liked was Mark a ghost who found her and Phoebe at a hotel. Her third boyfriend was Leo who was her whitelighter of her and Paige, Phoebe, and Prue. Then it was Dan who was her next-door neighbor. In the end Leo asked her to marry him and she did. So that's where we are.  
  
BACK TO THE STORY: So they all went to P3 for some drinks and of course to dance. Paige meet a guy his name was Nathan. He asked her if she wanted to go and chill with him at this party. Piper disagreed with Paige and thought that she should just take it easy with this guy. Because Piper didn't trust him yet, and it takes a while for Piper to trust anyone. Cause when she first met Leo he was their handyman. When Phoebe had found him levitating up to put a light bulb in the lamp it was lit. I mean the light bulb was lit and Phoebe panicked and called Piper and Prue home right away. Paige didn't listen to Piper and went with Nathan to this party. Before they got to the party a demon had taken over the party and was killing everyone there. Once they got there Daogo attacked them. Paige orabed out and Daogo killed Nathan. After Paige had left Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Wyatt had orabed home. Piper was putting Wyatt to bed when Paige orabed in and was in a big panicked state of mind. Piper was startled when Paige orabed in and was about to blow her up. Leo rushed in when he heard Piper scream and Phoebe was right behind him. Paige who was trying to catch her breath was telling them the story about how she and Nathan went to the party and Daogo attacked them. She also told them of all the blood all around the rooms in the house. Then Daogo must have followed her orabing trail because he appeared all of a sudden, then Piper raised her hands and blow him up. But she knew to make sure that he couldn't come back to life. So they all ran up the stairs to the attic. So after Piper, Paige, and Phoebe made sure that Daogo was dead. They all lived happily ever after. 


End file.
